With the development of human-computer interaction techniques, the touch-control technique has been increasingly applied in all kinds of display devices. Specifically, the capacitive touch-control technique has been widely used due to advantages such as good wear resistance, long service life, low maintenance cost during use, and support of gesture recognition and multi-touch.
Based on the detection methods for the capacitance between different touch components, the capacitive touch-control technique may be divided into the self-capacitive touch-control technique and the mutual capacitive touch-control technique. The self-capacitive touch-control technique may detect the existence, location and movement of an input object on a touch-control screen based on the variance in capacitance between the input object and the electrodes. The mutual capacitive touch-control technique may detect the existence, location and movement of an input object on the touch-control screen based on the variance in capacitance between the electrodes that is induced by the input object.
In current mutual capacitive touch-control display panels, a plurality of driving electrodes and a plurality of sensing electrodes are disposed on two substrates, respectively. The driving electrodes and the sensing electrodes extend along two directions, respectively. A variance in capacitance at or over the areas overlapped by the driving electrodes and the sensing electrodes may be used to detect where touch control occurs.
For example, FIG. 1 illustrates an existing touch-control display panel 100. A plurality of driving electrodes 140 extend along a Y direction and are arranged along an X direction. A plurality of sensing electrodes 130 are arranged in an array structure. The array structure includes two sensing electrode columns, and each sensing electrode column includes a plurality of sensing electrodes 130 arranged along the Y direction. Each sensing electrode extends along the X direction and is connected to an electrode line 150.
In current techniques, the array structure of the sensing electrodes 130 often only includes two sensing electrode columns. When the dimension of the touch-control display panel 100 increases and the touch-control precision is expected to be higher, two sensing electrode columns may fail to meet the dimension and precision requirements. In the meantime, when the number of sensing electrode columns increases, the number of electrode lines increases significantly, and the wiring design for the electrode lines becomes an urgent issue to be solved.
The disclosed touch-control display panel and electronic device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.